


Better Luck Next Year

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV), black lightning - Fandom
Genre: F/F, thundergrace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: Anissa cheers Grace up after her team loses in a way only she can.**with sex.





	Better Luck Next Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys. You know, sometimes i feel silly writing this part lol cuz I’m not sure if y’all actually read it. I don’t be talking about anything important so it’s okay if you don’t lol. Anyways. It’s World Series time, baby. My team (The Phils) aren’t playing in it sadly, and neither are last year’s defending champs, the Astros, which for the sake of fiction are Grace’s favorite team in this story. Sorry Red Sox fans for the slander! I have nothing against them, my boy Victorino won a ring with y'all, it's all love lol. I hope you like it! I use the word as sooo much. Sorry. gonna try to get better at that lol

Anissa opened her front door and frowned as she entered the apartment. Grace was laying on the couch, holding a can of whipped cream with a sad look on her face. 

“Hey babe,” Grace said in a dejected tone. Anissa raised her eyebrows as she walked towards the couch. 

“Did the Astros lose?” Anissa asked. Grace nodded and lifted the nozzle of the can to her lips.

“Stupid cheating Red Sox,” Grace mumbled before squirting the whipped cream into her mouth. Anissa smiled as she sat down and patted Grace’s head. 

“Sorry babe,” Anissa said, running her fingers through Grace’s dark locks. Grace sighed loudly.

“It’s over. It’s all over,” Grace said, still staring at the tv screen. “I guess I’ll die now.” Anissa rolled her eyes. 

“You’re the most dramatic person in the world. Let someone else win this time. Y’all won last year,” Anissa said as she stood up and walked into the kitchen to wash her hands. 

“So! So what!” Grace whined. “The stupid Yankees have 27 rings! No one tells them to let someone else win! Everyone loves them! This isn’t fair.” 

“Babe, what? Everyone hates the Yankees,” Anissa said, drying her hands with a dish towel and heading back into the living room. “My dad actively roots against them.” Anissa grabbed the half empty can of whipped cream from her girlfriend. “Gimme that.”

“Hey! I wasn’t done,” Grace grumbled, sitting up on the couch reluctantly. “Give it back, I’m in mourning.” Anissa rolled her eyes.

“You are _not_ about to eat an entire can of whipped cream again,” Anissa said, shaking her head as she put it back into the fridge. She turned to look at Grace, who sat on the couch, scowling at the television with her arms crossed. Anissa laughed. 

“Grace, it’s not the end of the world,” she said. She walked back over to Grace, and slid into her lap. Grace sighed again and looked up at her girlfriend. 

“I’m sad,” she said. Anissa leaned forward and kissed her forehead. 

“Well I don’t want you to be sad,” Anissa said. “Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” 

“No.” Grace said defiantly. Anissa tilted her head to the side. 

“Really? Nothing?” Anissa asked. She lowered her head to place a gentle kiss on Grace’s neck. “Not even that?”

“Nope,” Grace said, though her expression softened. Anissa bit into Grace’s neck, and a moan escaped Grace’s lips.

“What about that?” Anissa asked quietly. Grace’s hands slid to Anissa’s waist, and she tilted her head, giving Anissa better access to her neck. 

“Umm,” Grace moaned again, and Anissa pushed a hand through her hair. 

“Maybe I should try this” Anissa said in between kisses as she made her way to Grace’s mouth before covering it with her own. She rolled her hips against Grace as she slipped her tongue into her mouth. Grace licked at her girlfriends tongue, and groaned in frustration when she pulled back. 

“You’re being rude,” Grace said, lowering her brows. Anissa laughed as her fingers undid the top button of Grace’s henley, then pushed Grace down on the couch again.

“Hmm. Well, let me try something else,” Anissa said, kissing Grace’s neck again. She yanked Grace’s shirt up. “Off.” Grace grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head quickly. Anissa glanced up to see that Grace had nothing on underneath.

“No bra today?” she asked. 

“I took it off during the 8th because I got mad,” Grace said, glaring at the tv again. 

“What?” Anissa gave Grace a confused look. 

“Stupid Red Sox,” Grace muttered. "They've ruined my life." Anissa pulled down Grace’s shorts. 

“Focus,” she growled before kissing her way down Grace’s body until she got to her panties.

“Still thinkin’ about baseball?” Anissa asked, raising an eyebrow. Grace shook her head quickly, then dropped it back onto the couch as Anissa pulled her panties to the side and swept her tongue through her wet pussy. Grace squeezed her eyes shut and placed a hand in Anissa’s hair as she dragged her tongue across Grace’s clit slowly. Anissa slipped a hand down her pants and stroked her own aching clit as she worked her tongue over the one in her mouth.

“Oh fuck,” Grace whispered. Anissa moaned as Grace slid another hand into her hair and gripped her curls tightly. She held Anissa’s head in place and grinded herself against her tongue.

“Just, stay, there,” Grace moaned. She lifted her head and looked at Anissa, who stared back as she allowed her girlfriend to take control. Grace knitted her brow and bite her lip, watching Anissa close her lips around her engorged clit. She dropped her head back onto the pillow, moaning loudly as she forcefully pushed Anissa’s head against her. Anissa wrapped her arm around Grace’s thigh as her fingers clenched her hair even tighter. Her technique became a bit sloppy when Grace began tugging her head back and forth.

“Let me ride your face,” Grace panted. Anissa raised her brows, and laid down on the couch as Grace sat up, pulled her panties off, and climbed on top of her. Grace placed one hand on the arm of the couch, and the other on the back of Anissa’s head, and lowered herself onto her face. She sighed, closed her eyes and slid her wetness across Anissa’s mouth, shuddering when Anissa began to suck and lick her clit.

“Oh God, you’re good at that,” Grace groaned. She moved her hips in a steady rhythm and watched as Anissa tried to keep up. 

“I’m gonna cum, baby,” Grace closed her eyes and threw her head back, letting out a deep moan as she came. The couch arm broke with a loud _crunch_ in her hand, but she barely noticed as her body jerked above her girlfriend. Anissa whimpered as her own orgasm washed over her. She let out ragged breaths, attempting to swallow all of Grace’s juices, some spilling out of her mouth and over her chin. Grace sighed contently and dropped back onto the couch as Anissa slid from under her. Anissa wiped her mouth and glanced at the broken couch arm, rolling her eyes again before laying on top of Grace at the other end of the couch. 

“You break everything,” she muttered, smiling as she wrapped her arms around her tired girlfriend. 

“Whoops,” Grace said, closing her eyes as she caught her breath. “I’ll see if I can fix it later.” 

“You always say that, babe. It’s broken, forget about it,” Anissa chuckled. 

“Whatever you say. Give me a minute. We can go to bed and I’ll return the favor,” Grace said.

“No need, I handled it while I was handling you,” Anissa smirked.

“Won’t be the first time you came more than once in one night,” Grace said, opening her eyes to look at Anissa. She held onto Anissa and turned on her side, pushing her into the back of the couch. She placed soft kisses against Anissa’s neck and tickled her side, making her squirm.

“Baby it’s okay, you don’t have to if you’re tired,” Anissa laughed. Her laughs turned into moans as Grace slipped a hand between her legs and into her jeans. She bit her lip and rocked her hips forward as Grace pushed her fingers between her soaked folds. “Fuck, nevermind.”

“Don't make me go to bed without tasting you. That’s just cruel,” Grace said quietly as her fingers circled Anissa’s clit. She pulled her hand from Anissa’s pants abruptly. “Ready?” Grace laughed, lifting Anissa from the couch as she groaned in frustration. 

“You couldn’t just fuck me there?” Anissa asked, gesturing to the couch as she wrapped her legs around Grace’s waist. Grace shook her head as she walked them to the bedroom.

“The sound of the tv is so distracting,” Grace said, scrunching up her nose. Anissa rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that night. 

“Oh _now_ it’s distracting,” Anissa said. “You sure forgot about the playoffs pretty fast when I was trying to make you cum, though. What about your team?” Grace shrugged, smirking as she tossed Anissa onto the bed unexpectedly, making her yelp.

“Better luck next year, Astros!”


End file.
